


Straight Jacket

by elliot_the_wizard



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a psycho, Kinda Joker/Harley Quinn but malec, M/M, Magnus is a psychotherapist, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliot_the_wizard/pseuds/elliot_the_wizard
Summary: "I'm not a psychopath, I'm a highly functioning sociopath. With your number!"-If you don't know, you live in a ditch. No offence, off course. I'm sure it's a nice ditch. Magnus Bane, psychologist, was given the task to 'help' Alec Lightwood, psychopath. But instead, he found himself falling for the man, The man in the straitjacket.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know when it nearly eleven and your like, I need to go to bed know, I have school tomorrow, then your mind decided to start working? Yeah, that just happened to me.
> 
> So, I recently watched the movie suicide squad for the first time, and this is kinda mostly based off of that, except its (surprise surprise) Malec version. So, Joker/Harley as Alec/Magnus. This is gonna be terrible…
> 
> This is just an intro, its legit only two hundred words. Do you like it? Hate it? Should I do something with it? Please review and say.

He threw his head back and laughed like a crazy person, a maniac. Well, he would know. He looked forward again quickly, his blue eyes wide and delirious, a soft giggle on his lips. "Hello darling. My, you do look lovely today. Positively delicious." He licked hip lips, the corner tweaked up into a psychotic grin. Muttering 'yummy' under his breath repeatedly, he flung his eyes upwards so as to stare at the bleak granite ceiling. "Mm. Maggie, you really need to change the ceiling. It's hideous, terribly so. How about you get your sexy body there? In some skinny jeans? Then I have a view of that lovely ass of yours." His mouth waited in a smirk, parted slightly to show gleaming white teeth. He swayed slightly, as if dancing to some unheard song. A melody from his crazy mind, somewhere deep down in there, in the deep dark caverns. He shut hit eyes, his long lashes fluttering and his tongue slipping out of his mouth and licking one of the silver studs in his lips. His arms were forced at his sides, the straight jacket restraining them, crisscrossed against his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

You know when you're listening to the radio and it just stutters to a stop, and all that's left is static and the silence? That's what it felt like when Magnus Bane first walked into the concrete cell belonging to the one and only Alec Lightwood. He had been nervous, his heart hammering his chest from the inside out, but that all came to a halt when he set his warm brown eyes on the psychopath. Of course he's beautiful. The crazy ones always are he thought bitterly. Well, when I say thought, I mean the idea registered in the small part of his mind that was still functional. He stared at the man in the straitjacket, then said man opened his eyes. Magnus saw his life fe reflected in those clear blue pools of mad.

"Hello there, my pretty." The mad man muttered, his delirious comments soon drowned out by his own fitful giggling. He rocked back and forth as much as he could in his restraints, shaking the chair under him and worrying Magnus greatly.

"Hello there, Mr Lightwood. I'm Magnus Bane." He clenched his teeth as the blue eyes man's mad cackle resounded throughout the small cell.

"Maggie!" The man almost squealed. "I like it..." he muttered afterwards, almost... shyly? The man's attitude changed so abruptly, Magnus had a hard time keeping up, and was left staring at the man, his jaw open. "Shut your pretty mouth, you'll catch flies!" He ordered sharply, effectively causing Magnus to do just so. "So, Mags, why you here? Come to fix me, have you? Well, I can tell you in advance, that ain't gonna happen." Magnus swallowed, using every ounce of self-restraint he had to look away from Alec's lips as he said his name.

"No, in fact. I'm a psychiatrist. I'm here to help you." Alec threw back his bead at those words, his lips sliding back in a sinister grin. "May I ask why you're laughing?" Magnus asked. He didn't expect an answer, it was rhetorical question, but Alec surprised him.

"It's because I'm mad. That's why you are here, 'tis it not?" Alec's blunt response drew Magnus back to reality. He almost sounded… sane. Save, of course, what he was saying. Magnus simple nodded, the rough gesture causing Alec to giggle and return to his delirious self. Suddenly he sobered up, causing Magnus to glance at his face. His brown eyes caught on the mad man's blue and he gasped. He saw so much… pain. And rejection, but the hurt stood out most of all.

"What happened to? What made you…" he cut himself off. What was he supposed to say? What made you crazy? Though he was talking to a mad man, it still sounded positively rude, and Magnus was not known for that.

"Mad? Crazy? A psychopath? Well, there is in fact a story behind it all. Truly, I wasn't always mad." He mutter sweet nothing afterwards, eyes clenched shut tightly, swaying slightly in his seat. "I guess that's your job. You might want to take a seat then. 'Tis a rather long story. Long… long… 'tis, 'tisn't it? 'tis. It all started, really, that day. The day nine years ago. That day... That day... So long ago. He's still dead, 'tisn't he? Yes. That's how it works. They're all still dead. And I'm sitting here, in a straitjacket. Oh how times change..."


End file.
